Can We Try That Again?
by Doktor-Gonzo
Summary: A "What If" story based off the bath scene in chapter eight of theemoocow's story, The Unsung Hero; Groose X OC.


**A/N: **This is a small "What If" fiction based off a scene in theemoocow's story The Unsung Hero. It picks up from chapter eight's bath scene.

* * *

><p>Penny's breath hitched as she realized exactly the stance they were in: she was leaning back, right hand in the air, poised to strike, and her left hand flat against his chest, almost centered; Groose was leaning toward her, his left hand caught her right wrist, his right hand gripping her left upper arm. He was subconsciously bearing down on her, and Penny suddenly was afraid. There was a tingle that ran to the base of her spine while her heart thumped wildly in her chest. She hoped Groose couldn't hear it.<p>

"I umm..." Penny began. Her words left her as she focused on her left hand and what was beneath it. She could feel him watching her, waiting, just as she could feel the muscles beneath her palm tighten with anticipation.

Finally, she mustered an upward glance. Penny wasn't sure what his gaze held, so she chalked it up to confusion. She could only imagine the look on her face, silently thanking the Goddess for the darkness surrounding them. Just as she said her silent thank you, Groose's eyes dropped downward and Penny felt her face flush. She was suddenly very conscious of the situation and the fact that both of them were clothed only in towels. _Wet_ towels at that. She visibly shuddered at the thought of the dripping fabric clinging to both hers and Groose's form, leaving little to the imagination.

Groose felt her shiver and instantly drew his eyes back to her face. He felt his ears and cheeks burn at his realizing their proximity. Then, a new sensation: pressure being applied between his pectorals. She was trying to push him away, to end this very awkward predicament.

"Hey," Groose breathed gently. Penny's eyes darted back to his just as he closed the small gap between them to allow their lips to meet ever-so lightly.

Penny stiffened, her eyes as wide as could be. A full blush fell across her skin as she stared at him, his eyes closed, gingerly kissing her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to think. If her heart was pounding before, it was hammering now. The tingle had left her spine in favor of her stomach, which was now fluttering out of control. Her mind raced. She couldn't believe what was happening. It was impossible, wasn't it? Surely this was some ridiculous dream because this would _never_ happen for real. But then, why did it _feel_ so real? And so nice too... Penny's mind couldn't contemplate any further before the pressure on her lips was gone and she was staring into those golden eyes once again.

Groose was astonished at his actions. He knew he shouldn't have done it. He knew he should never have joined her in the pond. But he also knew it somehow felt right to kiss Penny just then. There was something strange in the pit of his stomach that willed him to do it, something he couldn't deny. It was a feeling that appeared when he took in her appearance only moments ago, a feeling he couldn't quite place.

Just then, Groose released his hold on Penny, turning away quickly as he broke away from her.

"Wait!" Penny beckoned. She didn't even give herself time to think before her right hand shot out to grasp his. Groose stopped dead in his tracks. He minutely shifted his torso so that he was facing to the side, turning his head to look back over his shoulder at her.

"What," it wasn't a question, and his voice was a much lower tone than before. Groose had recognized what he'd felt, but he didn't dare name it. He couldn't allow himself to acknowledge it, so he'd decided a hasty exit was best.

Penny searched his face for answers, but found none. His features were set into a mask of stone, though his eyes looked almost as though they were pleading with her. She didn't understand.

"Why did you, umm," Penny couldn't finish the sentence and looked down at their hands, biting her bottom lip. She wanted to know what was happening to herself. Why was she feeling this way? And about Groose of all people! It almost frightened her to feel these things, almost. At the same time, Penny couldn't help but get some enjoyment out of it. Now that she thought about it, despite her embarrassment, she kind of _liked_ the feeling of Groose's lips against hers. As she thought, Penny absentmindedly brought her free hand to her face to trace her lips. It took her another moment to recall that this hand, her left hand, had recently been pressed to Groose's chest. And now it was touching her lips. Penny flushed again and began to tremble at this thought, losing her grip on Groose's hand.

Groose had just been standing there, observing her at arm's length. He yearned to know her thoughts, especially the particular idea to cross her mind that made her tremble in such a manner all over again. Groose knew that whatever it was, it had to be about him. His heart leapt as he thought about her thinking of him.

"Could we maybe... Can we try that again?" Penny's voice was timid and uncertain. Groose snapped out of his reverie, not certain he was hearing her correctly. He looked down at her in disbelief.

"What?" This time it was a question.

Penny forced her attention away from her hand grasping his to look at him again. She gulped and spoke a little louder this time: "I asked if we could maybe try that again. You know...kissing."

Groose's ears twitched. He'd heard right after all. He thought for sure she'd be angry and not speak to him for at least a day.

"Are you...sure?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper now. Penny nodded slowly, her cheeks still rosy from embarrassment.

Groose turned to fully face her and Penny sucked in a breath. She couldn't help it when her eyes traveled from his down to his mouth, further scanning past his chin to his neck and collar bones, finally resting on his exquisitely cut chest. Penny failed to notice Groose was approaching her until that chest was the only thing in her line of vision. She blinked several times before looking up. Again Groose's face was frozen into that mask.

Penny regarded him, his facial features and his crimson hair that, for once, was not standing up on top of his head. Instead it was weighed down and stuck to either side of his face with water. She studied his masculine jawline and high cheekbones, as if noticing for the first time how handsome he was. But still, even under such scrutiny, Groose betrayed no emotion. Instead he intertwined his fingers with those of the hand clutching his, pulling Penny closer to him. Penny's eyes widened at the action. She craned her neck to keep eye contact with him, making her think of their difference in height. Suddenly she was having second thoughts.

Golden eyes took in the sight before them, much appreciating the view of Penny's exposed throat. Groose mused on her throat, filled with longing for it. He decided to forgo such longing in favor of Penny's request: Groose bowed his head to catch Penny's lips, instantly relishing the feeling. He shut his eyes and tilted his head to the right to save their noses from knocking together; his left hand snaked its way up Penny's right arm and around her shoulder to rest flat on her shoulder blade.

"Hmmm," Penny released a light moan through her nose. That was all Groose needed. He parted his lips and ran his tongue through the groove between Penny's lips, asking permission to enter. She automatically complied, further tilting her head back to accept him. Groose swirled about inside her mouth, caressing and sliding against her tongue. Her eyes half-lidded and her body heat rising, Penny's head began to swim. She was losing conscious thought to physical impulses, as was Groose.

Penny's left hand found and clutched Groose's bicep; her other hand freed itself from his and hastily wound into Groose's now drying hair. At feeling her fingers twine around the back of his head, Groose's free hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Penny opened her mouth wider to allow him free reign. Groose was finding it harder and harder to contain his urges, now greedily probing Penny's mouth. Realizing she was low on air, Penny used her left hand to push Groose away for a second to allow them each a quick breath.

Before Groose could say anything, Penny was back at his mouth, kissing him fervently. He couldn't believe her sudden change in behavior. He was shocked into temporary immobility as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and clawed at his chest with her left hand, lightly raking her nails down his obliques.

Groose quickly overcame his surprise and their tongues began writhing once again. He pressed her to him, his right hand trailing down to the small of her back. Penny stepped into Groose, rising up on tiptoe to get closer still. She squeaked and her eyes shot open when she felt Groose cup her bottom.

"Ah!" Penny yelped. Groose momentarily pulled away to flash a cheeky grin before lifting her up to claim her throat once and for all.

He began suckling at the beauty mark on the corner of her jaw just below her ear, and any thoughts of embarrassment Penny previously had instantly vanished. She clung to his waist with her legs, not thinking of nor caring that her most intimate anatomy was now bare against his abs despite her towel. At the same time, Penny enfolded her arms around Groose's neck as he trailed sweet kisses diagonally down her throat. He paused to let out a low growl before roughly sucking on the space between the base of her neck and her left collarbone, marking that spot as his own. Penny inhaled sharply at this sensation, and threw her head back when she felt Groose's teeth scrape over her collarbone.

"Oohhh," Penny moaned. Groose smiled into her shoulder, pleased that he was the cause of that moan. He felt her breasts rub his shoulders as she arched into him, wanting more of his attention. He also realized the contact her lower half was making with his midsection. More importantly, Groose was aware of how hot this ordeal was making him.

With fluid motion, Groose turned and lowered Penny to the slope next to the stairs, taking great care to lay her gently onto the stone slab. Penny's skin broke out in goosebumps upon coming in contact with the hard surface. Groose hovered over her, bearing his weight on his forearms on either side of Penny. Her eyes were wide with anticipation. She unwrapped her legs from him and laid out straight, but kept her arms around Groose's neck. Not yet wanting to alert Penny to the full extent of his arousal, Groose rested his lower half on his knees, one of which was between Penny's legs. Her eyes roved his face as she wondered what his next move would be.

Groose caught her staring, and, for a second, looked as though he would say something. Instead, he narrowed his sly golden eyes at her and began to lean down. Penny, thinking he was coming in for another kiss, closed her eyes and leaned her chin upward. She was disappointed when she didn't feel his mouth cover hers, but was then surprised to feel his hair brushing and tickling her left cheek.

"Let's see if I can get you to make that noise again," Groose's voice rumbled in Penny's ear. Penny gasped and reddened, wondering just how loud she had been. She took in a sharp breath as Groose began nibbling at the tip of her ear.

"No, that's not quite it," he chuckled, nipping further down, toward her earlobe. Penny screwed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip to keep from making any noise. She shook her head in reply; she didn't want to give in that easily.

"Hmm?" Groose hummed when he reached her neck. "Going to be stubborn, are you? Well then," he continued, looking up from her collarbone to meet her eyes, "Let's make this into a little game." Penny's eyes grew wide as she stared down at him. He grinned devilishly. She wondered what he possibly could mean by "a little game."

Groose moved his head to Penny's right shoulder to find the place where her clavicle ended, and began sucking. Hard. Penny sucked in a breath and let her head fall back to the slab; her hands found and gripped either edge of the stone. Knowing Penny was good and distracted via the nice bruise he was creating, Groose carefully reached his right hand up to squeeze her left breast.

"Hah!" Penny cried as her head snapped up.

Groose gave a small chortle and said: "That'll have to do, I suppose." He roughly claimed her mouth, forcefully gaining entry.

He began playing with her breast, kneading it and using the towel it was concealed within to further irritate the budding nipple. Penny was having trouble bearing these sensations, and started to writhe beneath Groose. Her hands shot up to claw up and down Groose's arms, snatching at his torso before finally settling back into his hair. She pulled his head closer and snaked her tongue into his mouth. Penny could feel a new wave of heat come over her body, this time choosing to settle betwixt her legs. Something there pulsed as Groose rhythmically squeezed and pinched her breast and nipple, causing Penny's head to fog over.

Groose pulled back for air, choosing to suck on Penny's lower lip before dragging his mouth down to her throat. Here he mused silently to himself, reveling in the reactions he was getting from Penny. Groose had no sexual experience to speak of, so his ego swelled with the reception Penny was giving him. He continued down her chest until he reached the top of her towel where he scowled at it. Groose didn't even think twice before pulling it down to free what lay beneath it.

"EEEEE!" Penny squealed and instantly brought her hands to her chest to cover herself. "What are you doing?" she all but yelled at him.

Groose put on his most innocent face: "What? You think you can stare at my chest all you want and not return the favor? That's not very nice, Penny," he said the last sentence in a sultry manner while leaning down for another, sweeter kiss. Groose took her wrists and gently pinned them on either side of her head. Without breaking the kiss, he purposefully pressed his chest to hers, coaxing her to accept his terms. Penny feebly strained against his grip, but relented, allowing all logic to leave her. Groose sensed her submission and smiled against her lips.

"Fine," she whispered. She had already permitted things to progress much further than common sense would allow, so why not push the envelope a little more? Besides, Penny _was_ enjoying the attention she was being paid, despite who it was from; and the company she was in _did_ boast a splendid view...

Penny came back to her senses to find that she was staring up at Groose; he was now sitting back on his haunches, gazing upon her with a glazed look. She felt very self-conscious under his study, sprawled out before him, completely topless. Curious of Groose's response, Penny's blue eyes flashed to his face for a clue. Finding none, her gaze roved his torso, her eyes hungry for his form. A gasp escaped Penny's lips as she followed the wispy trail of red beneath Groose's navel to the hem of the towel still clinging to his hips, pathetically attempting to conceal his manhood. Penny's eyes widened and shot back up to Groose's face, which was now sporting a wicked grin.

Groose's resolve had broken and now he was at Penny with a hunger that could be sated only one way. He lunged at her, kissing at her chest and breast. His left hand kneaded her other breast while his right hand drew Penny's knee up to the side of his hip. Penny released a moan and arched into Groose as he swirled circles around her areola with his tongue, pausing briefly to tease her nipple with his teeth before licking his way to the other fleshy mound to do the same. Penny's fingers dug themselves into Groose's scalp as he continued his assault, the fringe of his downed pompadour lightly tickling her ribcage. She brought her other leg up between Groose's so that she was straddling his right leg, in the process of doing so, brushing against his groin. Groose groaned deep in his throat at this contact and brought them both up into a sitting position; Penny's legs tightened around Groose's to cling to him, while his hands clutched her bottom for support.

"Groose," came Penny's gravelly voice.

He looked up from the valley of her bosom, his lips breaking from the love bite he'd been working on. Penny's eyes were half-lidded while a blush radiated across her face. He could feel her chest expanding and contracting against his own, her heavy, rasping breaths expelling into his hair. Penny had been clutching Groose's shoulders and he could feel her nails biting through his taut skin. He felt the throbbing of her womanhood atop his thigh as she absentmindedly rocked her hips into him.

"Groose please," her voice was steadier this time. Penny continued grinding on Groose's thigh, her body growing desperate for something she was still unsure of.

Groose clenched his teeth and sat upright. He couldn't do this to her. Not here, not now. He winced and scrunched his eyes shut when Penny's gyrating caused her to again skim his arousal. Groose immediately loosened his grip on Penny's behind, causing her to lose her balance and fall backward.

"HEY!" Penny snapped, saving herself from the stony ground. All of a sudden she grew cold and was again aware of her condition. She quickly grabbed the towel up from her waist, re-tucking it under her arms to cover herself up. Penny bashfully stared up at Groose, goosebumps once more stippling her body. Not wanting to look Penny in the eye, Groose had turned his back to her the second he stood up.

"Umm," Groose brought his right hand to the back of his head as he sought the words he needed. "I think maybe we should uh...maybe you should go."

Penny blinked several times at his words. Her eyes narrowed as she processed what he'd said. "Me? Why don't _you_ go? _I_ was here first."

Groose shifted his weight from one foot to the other, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well you're closest to the stairs, and I kind of..." Groose trailed off, embarrassed at his own anatomy.

"Oh!" Penny cried. Her ears heated up as she realized what he meant. "Right."

Penny turned and crept up the steps that led to the bank, hugging herself as the warmth she'd just worked up began leaving her body. She scurried over to her bag and pile of clothes to scoop them up and make a hasty exit. Groose listened as her footsteps grew fainter until she was finally gone. He sighed deeply as he let go a breath he'd been holding.

Great. Now things were definitely worse than before.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own either of the characters mentioned in this story, nor am I in any way affiliated with Nintendo Co.


End file.
